


Stress

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kpop sickfic [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Being leader isn't always easy. Who's kidding? Isn't easy at all. But for Taeyong is much harder, because even after the band debuted his past still hunt him. Because of the hurtful comments the young leader overwork himself to the point where he can't take it anymore. Can his members and the person who he think as his older sister help him?





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows about Taeyong past. But they don't care if it's real or not. All his members and other bands from the company have been there for him, telling him that they don't care what he did in the past. The present and future is important. What he did now and what he will do later will matter. Of course the fans support him and the others,showing that they will love him no matter what.

But it's a thing that no band can get rid of. And that are the anti. The persons who are judging him and mocking him. Persons that are posting rude comments about him and the others. Comments where they tell that he shouldn't be made the leader, that he can't dance, sing and rap and that the others are much better than him and the only thing he does is to drag them down.

So that's why he decided to remain in the dance practice after everyone left. 

"Don't overlook yourself Taeyong-ah", Taeil said. "Come back home before midnight".

Taeil had said that before joining the others on the way home. He couldn't help but feel worried about the young leader. He knew that Taeyong sometimes stay up when the others are sleeping, looking through hurtful comments.

Now after everyone had left to the dorm Taeyong spend the night dancing until his legs ached so much that they couldn't hold him up right anymore and collapsed on the floor.

He looked at the clock on the wall and cursed when he saw that it's was past 2 in the morning and he promised Taeil that he will be back before midnight.

He took his phone from his pocket and he saw that he had 15 missed calls and 10 messages.

Taeil: _Taeyong you said that you will be back before midnight and it's already 00:30._

Taeil: _Taeyong-ah it's almost 1 in the morning. Why don't you answer?_

Johnny: _Ya brat the kids are so worried that they didn't want to go to sleep until you come back and it's already 1:10. Come back already._

Ten:  _Don't worry hyung, the kids falled asleep. But me Jaehyun, Taeil-hyung and Johnny-hyung can't sleep._

Jaehyun: _Hyung. Taeyongie it's almost two in the morning. We are very worried. Why don't you answer the phone? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you want me to come and take you?_

Teil: _If it's something wrong you know that you can always_ tell. _So please come back home safe and sound._

After he read 6 message his eyes couldn't focus anymore and he closed his phone. He was glad to see that he can stay on his feet again. After he took all his belongings he left the company back to NCT dorm. 

Arriving there he saw that the only light was coming from the kitchen and that it's was quite. He looked the front door and closed the light from the kitchen. He decided that he was to tired for a shower so he walked in his room that was sharing with Taeil and Johnny.

Entering he saw that the second oldest was asleep but the oldest not. 

"Taeyong-ah. Thank goodness that you are OK." He said putting the phone away and getting up from the bed. "You said that you will be home before midnight and it's almost 3 in the morning."

"Sorry hyung. I guess that I just lost the time", he said laying in the bed.

"And why you didn't answer any of our calls and messages?"

"I didn't hear my phone. Only when I finished I saw the missing phone calls and messages."

"Ok. Then. Good night."

"Good night hyung."

 And like that Taeyong was fast asleep. But the oldest couldn't sleep, because he couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong with the young leader. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning has come Taeyong woke up only to feel dizzy and fuzzy. He looked through the room to see the two oldest still asleep. Then he looked at the clock to see that it's was 7 o'clock.

He rubbed his eyes than get up from his bed, wincing when his tired and aching muscles protested at the movement.

He walked in the bathroom and took a shower, than changed his clothes and walked in the kitchen.

When Jaehyun woke up, he could smell food. So he get up from the bed and walked in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Taeyong inside but his smile soon died when he saw that the older wasn't paying attention to the food.

"Shit",he said when the oil started to jump from the pan.

He rushed beside Taeyong and closed the oven. Then he looked to see red spots on the leader arms.

He took his hand, earning no reaction from the older and drag him to the kitchen were he shoved his arms under cold water.

The feeling of cold water has make him come back to the reality. He tried to move his hands but without luck.

"Stop moving", Jaehyun said. "It's your fault that you aren't paying attention to the food."

After 5 minutes he took his hands out and looked at the red spots.

"You are lucky that I come here and stopped the oven or this burns could've been worse."

The morning passed fast with the others waking up and eating breakfast than preparing for they're schedule.

To say that Taeyong was feeling better after he eat some food was a lie. He wasn't. And the practice only make him feel worse. But he still remained after everyone left.

"Taeyong-ah this time be sure to not be late again. It's not good for your health", Taeil said.

"I know hyung. I promise that I will come home before midnight."

"I hope so."

 After an exhausting extra dance practice, his legs give out again and collapsed on the floor. But this time his legs or body aren't the only thing aching. He has a throbing headache, he could feel feverish and nausea. When he looked at the clock he saw that it's was 23 o'clock.

"I think it's time for you to go home", a voice said.

Taeyong turned to see BoA beside the door.

"What are you doing here at this hour noona?"

"I think I should ask you that but it's already obviously what are you doing. Anyway. Johnny-ah called and told me to pick you up", she said walking beside him.

"He called you? But you are..

" What? A girl? Let me tell you something. I'm not any girl. I'm a woman. Ok? And I'm old enough to take care of myself. Plus half of the idols on this company are my dongsaeng. So don't tell that I shouldn't be here when one of my dongsaeng is here and is ignoring his health. "

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Doesn't matter."

BoA kneeled with her back to Taeyong and said. 

"Now let's get you home. Now jump up." 

"I'm not going to stay on your back."

"Seriously. You definitely can't walk. I mean you barely can hold yourself on sitting position. And it's not like I didn't piggyback you before."

Taeyong sighed and wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her waist. BoA wrapped her arms around his legs and lifted herself and Taeyong up wincing.

"What's wrong? I'm to heavy?"

"Heavy? I think you kidding. I always complain that Changmin is very light when I cary him around but you are the definition of light. You are like a feather. You need to eat more."

Taeyong hummed and leaned his head on her shoulder. BoA walked from the building to her car. Arriving there he let go of Taeyong and opened the passenger door. After he entered in the car, she closed the door and climbed in the front seat driving away. 

Until they arrived at NCT dorm Taeyong was already asleep. His head leaning against the window. After they arrived, she stopped the car and took Taeyong out from it, holding him bridal style. 

Arriving at the door she knocked with her foot, as her arms were full. A few seconds later the door opened reveling Ten who began to look worried when he saw Taeyong.

"His asleep", she assured the boy.

BoA walked inside to see that everyone was asleep except Ten, Jaehyun, Taeil and Johnny. She walked in Taeyong room and laid him on the bed.

"Thank you for bringing him back noona", Johnny said.

"No problem. Also you should pay a little attention to him now. When I carried him from the company, he leaned his head on my shoulder and I could feel heat radiating from him. I think his getting sick."

Jaehyun put a hand on Taeyong forehead only to jerk it back.

"You're right noona. His burning."

"All because he doesn't take care of his heath anymore. Do you know that his lighter than Changmin. And Changmin is, well was, the definition of light."

"I think everything happens because of the hurtful comments", Johnny said.

"What comments?"

Johnny took his phone and showed  BoA the hurtful comments about Taeyong. BoA gasped and covered her mouth.

"My God. How can people be so cruel?"

"They are people more cruel than that. But still", Ten said.

"We will take care of Taeyong"  Jaehyun said. "And we will make sure that he will take care of his health."

"Good. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

"Of course noona."

 


	3. Chapter 3

After BoA had left, the 4 boys looked towards the sleeping one, thinking what to do now. They were broken from they're thoughts when Taeyong began to whimper. Jaehyun, who was closer, put a hand on Taeyong forehead, then looked worried towards the others.

"I think his fever just get worse. Ten-hyung can you please get some wet towels?"

"Immediately",he said running towards kitchens.

Jaehyun sat on the edge of the bed, petting the older and shushing him gently. The two oldest doing the same.

A couple of minutes later Ten returned with a bowl with water and a couple of towels. Jaehyun took them and put them on the bedside table.

"Jaehyun can you hold him up for a second?" Johnny asked.

"Sure".

Jaehyun lifted Taeyong in sitting position, promoting him against his chest, than Johnny took his shirt out.

After that Jaehyun laid him back, and him with Ten began to damp his skin with cold water, hoping that his fever will go down.

 They managed to fall asleep when they saw that Taeyong fever has lowered a little. But they woke up later when they heard whimpering.

They looked to see poor Taeyong whimpering and writhing in the bed. Johnny touched his forehead only to jerk it back violently.

"Shit! His fever is worse than early."

"We should call an ambulance", Ten said.

"Not yet", Taeil said. "Let's try and bring his fever down us before deciding to call an ambulance."

Taeil runned in the bathroom and returned a few seconds later.

"Johnny grab Taeyong and follow me."

Johnny lifted Taeyong in his arms and walked after Taeil, Jaehyun and Ten hot on his heels, in the bathroom.

 Arriving there they saw that the tub was almost full of water.

"Johnny put Taeyong in the water. Is cold water and it will help."

Johnny nodded and lowered Taeyong slowly in the water. Immediately as the cold water hit his skin Taeyong began to writhe,trying to get out.

"Calm down Taeyongie. It's going to be ok."

"It's hurts. Please hyung. Let me out."

Jaehyun and Ten looked at Taeil, not knowing why Taeyong has this reaction.

"It's ok guys",Taeil assured them. "Taeyong skin his hot and the water is cold. It's feeling like is hurting because the coldness enter in the body, trying to reduce the hotness."

The two boys nodded and turned they're attention to Taeyong who was still trying to get out.

Jaehyun walked beside the tub and entered in the cold water, clenching his teeth and wrapped Taeyong in his arms. 

"It's ok Taeyongie. Everything will end soon. It's ok."

"Hyunnie please let me out."

"I can't. I'm sorry but I can't."

Taeyong only sobbed and pleading until he couldn't take it anymore and went limp in the younger arms.

Johnny put a hand on Taeyong forehead and sighed relieved.

"His fever has broken down. His ok now.

Ten and Taeil left the bathroom and returned with fresh clothes for Jaehyun and Taeyong.

Jaehyun exit from the tub and took his clothes from Ten and Johnny took Taeyong from the tub and dried him and dressed him in the clothes Taeil brought. After that they brought him in the room and laid him back in the bed.

______________________________________

 When Taeyong woke up he saw that Jaehyun and Ten were sleeping beside him. Jaehyun on his left with his arm wrapped around Taeyong slim waist and Ten on his right with his arm wrapped around his chest. When he tried to move the two arms tightened around him.

The door to his room opened and Johnny entered, his expression changing from a concerned one to a happy one when he saw that Taeyong is awake. 

"Hyung what happened? Why are Jaehyun and Ten sleeping here?"

Johnny has made him a shushing sign and removed the youngsters arms and helped Taeyong from his bed and room. They walked in the living room were he made him sit down on the couch.

 "What do you remember from last night?" Johnny asked.

"No much. Only that BoA noona brought me home from the company and I falled asleep immediately.Why?

"Taeyong-ah. You were very sick. You still are but last night was the worst. We managed to lower your fever with a cold bath and the Jaehyun and Ten didn't want to leave your side."

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't want to make you and the others worried."

"You should be. You shouldn't have overwork yourself and most importantly you shouldn't have read the hurtful comments."

"I understand. I promise that I wouldn't do it anymore."

"I hope so."

The rest of the day aqs spent with Johnny telling Taeyong about the others and that they convinced the others members that they're leader was having only a cold. After Jaehyun and Ten woke up they manged to make Taeyong eat something and then they watched TV.

Of course when the others returned from their schedule they corded Taeyong, happy ro see him fine, until Taeil made them go to wash and change.

"Taeyong-ah tomorrow we have a fan sign. Do you feel up to going? Truly,"Taeil asked.

"Yes. I promise."

"Ok. But don't hesitate to tell any of us if something is wrong."

"I understand."

After that Taeyong left in his room, saying that is too tired and is not up to eating dinner.

The four knowing members cannot help but pray that tomorrow nothing bad will happen. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning has come faster than they expected. Every members were excited for the upcoming fansign, including Taeyong. 

But of course the knowing members knew that they're leader excitement was fake. They didn't know that they were looked worried towards Taeyong until Yuta grabbed they're attention.

"Why are you guys looking at Taeyong like that? Is something wrong with him?"

"We just want to make sure that his cold has completely gone", Ten said.

"He really got a cold? I mean yeah it's normal to be worried. But you four are acting like is something worse."

The four members looked at each other, practically communicating just looking at each other, than nodded and turned they're attention back to Yuta.

" Can you please keep it secret from the others members. Especially the babies? "

"Yeah. Of course."

Then the four members began to tell Yuta everything that happened in the past couple of days. The Japanese member looked angry and shocked when he heard about the comments and worried when they told him about the effects that had on Taeyong.

When the time had come the 18 members left towards the place were the fansign was holded.

In the first two hours everything has gone smoothly and normal. Until a girl with a strange smile sited in front of Taeyong.

"HI", Taeyong said.

"Hello".

"What's your name?"

"Yuki"

"Oh. You are a Japanese. Nice to meet you".

Than the girl grabbed Taeyong arms. At the beginning he thought that nothing was wrong with that. Until the girl pushed her nails in his arms. But not to hard. 

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Taeyong heart began to pound hard in his chest and he needed to hide an wince when the girl pushed his nails harder.

"What?"

"Why are you here? Why are you the leader? The other members are obviously more talented than you. You only drag them down. In time everyone will figured out."

Taeyong could feel himself shaking and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked around him to see the members focusing on others fans and the managers far away from him.

Taeyong has hit the person from his left with his leg hopping that he would get his attention.

Ten turned around preparing to hit Taeyong upside his head for hitting him. But stopped when he saw the girl practically stabbing Taeyong arms with her nails.

"Hey! What do you think your a doing? Get your hands of him!"

His shouts has made other fans, the members and managers looking towards the scene. The girl took her hands away, but not before scratching his arms painfully.

Taeyong winced and jerked his arms towards him and looked to see blood oozing from the wounds. 

"Shit!" Ten said.

He grabbed Taeyong hand and began to drag him to the bathroom, followed by Yuta. 

Arriving there Yuta opened the water from a sink and putted some papers, for the sink to fill with the water. After the sink was almost full Ten put Taeyong bloodied arms in the water and began to clean them.

"What happened there Taeyong?" Yuta asked.

But Taeyong didn't answer. He only looked at Ten, who was cleaning his injuries.

After they've been cleaned Yuta wrapped the scratches in the bandages that a staff member has given to him.

When they returned one of the managers told them that the girl has been taken away and that they stopped the fansign. 

On the way home Taeyong said nothing. The members tried to start a conversation with him but they were meet only with silence. Arriving home Taeyong clossed inside his, Taeil and Johnny room and he didn't wanted to come out.

A few hours later Johnny took his phone and called a person that can be they're only hope right now.

"Hello Johnny-ah", the person from the other line said.

"BoA noona. We need your help."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put Yuta in my story too. I hope you don't mind. Also let me know what you think.  
> Also it's was very hard for me to write the girl words and actions.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Why did_ _you need my help? What's wrong?"_

"Today we had an fansign, and something happened with Taeyong regarding a fan and he got hurt. But he doesn't tell us what happened."

" _My schedule is finishing in 30 minutes. But I will try to make it in 10. In the meantime try to get to him somehow. Just until I came over. "_

"I Understand. Thank you noona. You are a life saver."

After that he closed his phone and turned to the others, telling them what BoA had told them. 

"But how can we do that if he doesn't unlock the door? Ten asked.

"The room is not only his. Is also mine and Taeil's. Taeil has a spare key that we can use if something like that or something else happens."

"And why you didn't say that before?Jaehyun asked annoyed."

"I guess that I want to let him open the door."

Taeil took the spare key from his pocket and unlocked the bedroom door. The five boys entered inside and they're heart clenched at the sight.

Taeyong was in his bed, curled in a ball, leaning against the headboard and his head was resting on his knees. His eyes were puffy and red and on his face were tears marks.

"Hey. Sorry for intrusion", Jaehyun said jokingly. "You still don't want to talk with us?"

Taeyong said nothing. 

"We are very worried about you", Ten said. "We don't know what's wrong."

"So please tell us what's wrong and let us help you", Taeil said.

 Taeyong said nothing and also didn't move from his position. So Yuta decided to approach him slowly. He walked beside his bed and sited on the edge of it. Then he opened his arms wide.

"So you want a hug?"

The others resisted the urge to face-palm themselves. When Johnny was about to remove Yuta, he stopped.

Taeyong uncurled himself and leaned against Yuta, pressing his face against the Japanese boy chest. Yuta warped his arms around him tightly.

"There good boy", he said stroking his back with a hand.

Taeyong said something but it's was muffled by Yuta shirt.

"What?"

Taeyong lifted his head slightly and looked at Yuta.

"I'm not a dog."

The others smiled at this words and also at the fact that Yuta has made him talk again. Yuta kissed his forehead and said.

"Yes but you are cute as one."

The bedroom door opened and Mark walked in.

"Sorry for intrusion but BoA-noona is here and she ask for Taeyong-hyung."

"Tell her to come in", Johnny said.

"Sure."

Mark left the room and a few seconds BoA entered. She walked beside Taeyong bed and sited beside him and Yuta.

"Taeyong-ah are you ok?"

Taeyong said nothing, again, and buried his head in Yuta chest. BoA sighed and touched his arm.

"Taeyong-ah please tell us what's wrong. We don't like seeing you like that. I know that you are hurt but we can help you if you let us."

Taeyong let go of Yuta and turned towards BoA and looked at her and the others.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Johnny-ah said that something happened at today fansign. Can you tell us what?"

"A Japanese girl said that I shouldn't be there. That I shouldn't be here,with you guys. That I shouldn't be the leader. That the others are much better than me and I only drag you down. And I have a feeling that everything she said is real." 


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell you just say", Johnny shouted.

"Johnny watch your language", Taeil scolded. Then he turned his attention back to Taeyong. "Taeyong why do you say that? It's not true. Any of that."

"Yes it is. Because of what I did in the past this band almost didn't even debuted."

"Taeyong look at me and pay attention because I'm going to say that only once," BoA said.

When Taeyong refused to look at her, she gripped his face and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Taeyong what you did in the past doesn't matter. The past itself doesn't matter. But what matter are the present and future and what you do now and what will you do will matter. That actions will show what kind of person you are."

 "BoA-noona is right," Yuta said."You are always help us with everything. You are a very kind person."

"And a scaredy cat and cute", Jaehyun said making all of them chuckle.

"And if that persons don't see that, then they don't deserve to be called fans."

"Thank you very much. For everything. I didn't what I could have done without you."

Yuta pulled Taeyong back in his arms, hugging him tight. Soon joined by BoA, Jaehyun, Ten, Taeil and Johnny.

The bedroom door opened again but the person left and closed the door seconds later. 

"I have a question?" BoA asked after everyone broke the hug. "What happened to your hands Taeyong? I hope you didn't self harmed you."

"No. The girl who told that things scratched me with her nails."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

BoA unwrapped the bandages from Taeyong arms reveling 3 sets of long and red scratches on each arm.

"The girl had nails or claws?" Jaehyun asked earning him a punch in the chest by Ten."

"Does it hurt?" Taeil asked.

"Not anymore".

BoA warped the bandages back and Taeyong looked at each other then said:

"Thank you. Again. For everything."

"That's what family do", Yuta said.

Taeyong stopped reading hurtful comments and stopped doubting himself. He returned to his normal self and every one was happy for that. 

When they needed to left the country for an concert, the airport was full of fans, and posibily anti. So Ten and Jaehyun took they're position to each Taeyong said and took him by the hands. Taeil and Johnny were guarding his back and Yuta was walking in front of them with a look that was saying "hurt him and you will regret it". Taeyong only smiled at they're antics but he was glad for that. 


End file.
